The Cold One and the Vampires
by camila2198
Summary: The Cold Ones and the Vampires share one common goal. Kill Klaus. Who will live, who will die. It will be up to fate.


**Hey guys so i wrote this when i was bored one day and i decided to post it. I dont know how often i will update this story it all depends on ****a lot. Anyway i hope you like it and if you do REVIEW! Also check out my other stories if you haven't done so. THanks Love you!**

* * *

**Alice Cullen: **

A lot has happened in these past few years. My brother that I thought would be single forever is now married, has a beautiful wife, which I consider my sister, and they have a beautiful daughter who I love to death. The Volturi are still in power, they don't bother us anymore and sometimes we get letters asking for advice on what they should do in certain occasions. Both packs are now our allies and they work together to defend their land. However Jacob's pack travels with us wherever we go. Jacob stays for Renesmee and his pack stays for him. I don't mind anymore because of the fact that the pack has become family. Jasper has gotten a lot better with his self control around people and him and Bella have become very close.

Two years ago, Rosalie was hunting when she saw a child abandoned in the woods. The little girl was maybe six months old. Rosalie took pity on the child and brought her home. When Carlisle examined her, he said that the child was a hybrid. She was a cold one and also a shape shifter. Rosalie looked for the parents of this child for weeks and she never came so Rosalie adopted her. She always wanted a child and now she had one. Everyone loves her including Renesmee. She has become part of the family. She aged faster than Renesmee and by the time she was 3 years old she looked like a sixteen year old she stopped aging shortly after looking around 16 or 17 years old like the rest of us.

Before she turned into a wolf she had the strength of a cold one but when she turned it was doubled. However her transformation was like no other wolf we had ever met, she didn't explode when she changed in fact he change wasn't like phasing at all it was more like shifting from one form to another. When she changed her form simply shifted from cold one to wolf, and when she changed back it was as if nothing happened her clothes stayed in tact and she looked perfect, also she was able to bring her fangs out when she pleased. She was also able to mentally speak with the other wolves when in her wolf form. As far as we knew she was the only one of her kind. The Volturi know about her and even though they were reluctant they let her live as long as we insured that she wouldn't be the cause of mas massacres, which we gladly agreed to. She was a strange child but we love her all the same.

We recently found out from the Volturi that Vampires are again causing a problem. Vampires are like little pests that get under your skin and refuse to leave under any circumstances. These creatures are easy to dispose of because they have so many weaknesses but they are everywhere because their kind think its fun to recreate as many as possible in record time and then send them to reek havoc on the world. These creatures burn in the sun, can be killed by wooden stakes through the heart, and vervain hurts them, in fact it can weaken them greatly, fire also ends them quickly, weapons like knives or guns hurt penetrate their skin, but only if they are weak will it do any damage, if they do not feed for a long period of time they will mummify until blood is in their systems. To transform into a Vampire their blood has to be in your system, then you have to die and feed on human blood to complete the transformation. Even though they are dead, blood pulses through their veins and their heartbeats, their bones break almost as easily as humans, and it is almost as easy to tear them apart. There are only two exceptions to these rules one if you are an Original Vampire, or if you are a Hybrid. Original vampires were created by a witch named Ester, who wanted to save her children's lives by giving them strength, speed, but instead turned them into monsters. The members of this family are stronger, faster than other vampires, and any wooden stake wont kill them, the stake has to be carved from the white oak tree, another way to kill them temporally is by daggering them with a silver dagger that has been doused in the ashes of the white oak tree. This will keep them dead until you remove the dagger. To us Cold Ones they are still easy to break. The other exception is The Hybrids. These creatures are part vampire, part werewolf or children of the moon as they are sometimes called. They were created in 2011 when an Original named Niklaus wanted to create more of his kind. He was both a werewolf and a vampire, but the werewolf side was kept dormant by Ester. In 2011 he broke the spell, which is a lengthy ordeal in itself only to find that he needed doppelganger blood to create his hybrids. Since the doppelganger is now a vampire thanks to one of the Originals, now we have an angry master hybrid on our hands. Cutting their heads of or ripping their hearts out is the only way to kill regular hybrids, however human weapons can still penetrate their skin. The master hybrid is said to be indestructible, but everything has a weakness.

Because of our expertise in creatures, The Volturi kindly asked us to go to Virginia and deal with the situation; they even offered to send us Jane, Alec, and Demetri to help us deal with this problem. And even though we were reluctant Jasper and Carlisle thought it was a good idea because we would need the extra help.

**Jade:**

My name is Jadelyn Cullen, people call me Jade, I have jet black hair and green eyes, I am 5'4 I am I am four years old but I look like a sixteen or seventeen year old. I am a electrokenetic cold one/shape shifter hybrid. Freaky right. Anyway I am adopted I don't know my real parents but the parents that adopted me I love all the same. The family I live with I love to death. My parents are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen since I resemble Emmett more than Rosalie; I took the Cullen last name. My best friend is Renesmee and we spend so much time together I love her like she were my own sister her boyfriend Jake is like a big brother to me because he is so huge he often makes fun of my height. We became a lot closer when one of his "brothers" Imprinted on me. His name is Seth and I love him so much. When Seth first Imprinted on me my mom was a little hesitant cause she is not a big fan of "mutts" as she calls them but she opened up when she saw he really cared for me. I was early morning and I was sleeping, I had no intention of getting up anytime soon. I wasn't a morning person and even though I didn't really need sleep I enjoyed sleeping it was a good way to get away from things for a couple of hours.

"Wake Up" I heard my dad say,

"Ugh five more minutes" I said groaning and pulling the covers over my head,

"Well you see I could let you sleep in but you remember your aunt Alice…"

"Yea"

"Well I know that in exactly 2 minutes she is going to come in here and get you out of that bed by force" I groaned in response and he chuckled and walked out. Alice found it fun to play dress up with Renesmee and I and there was no force imaginable that would stop her. I didn't want to get up; I wanted to lie in bed all day so I ignored dads warning and just relaxed back into my bed. That lasted about thirty seconds.

"JADELYN CULLEN!" Alice yelled from the doorway of my room, I rolled out of bed and hit the floor causing a loud thump. I heard the entire house laugh and I growled under my breath. I untangled my self from my covers that had fallen on the floor with me and I looked at her in annoyance. "Oh good your up!" she said smiling I sighed. I stood up and put the covers on the bed. "Come on I want to dress you this morning, I already did everybody else, well everybody except you, Nessie, and Jacob cause he's being difficult again. I want everybody to look perfect, we are going to a new town and we have to look perfect." She said pulling out various outfits from my vast closet.

"Alice" I whined, I didn't want to look extravagant, I just wanted to dress comfortable, She huffed turned around and gave me a look that said, _don't you dare try and fight with me Jade because you will see consequences. _I sighed in defeat and she smiled hugely,

"Yay!" she said pulling out black leather pants, boots, a low cut white shirt and a tight leather jacket, the outfit was reveling but not two revealing.

"Um Alice, not to be difficult but why do we need to wear clothes like this?" I asked,

"Well because the people we are dealing with will be more easy to persuade if we dress like this," I nodded; Alice knew what was best even if my parents had an issue with it. I knew Edward was going to give us a piece of his mind but it didn't matter. I went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes, I left my hair out in its natural loose waves and did my makeup in its usual fashion. My eyes were heavily outlined to my piercing green eyes, and my lips just had Chap Stick on them. I wore a stone pendant that my mother had given me for my third birthday and the leather bracelet that Seth had given me. When I got out of the bathroom Alice examined me and nodded in approval, I was glad I hated playing Barbie. Renesmee was more open to it; I was one of the least tolerant. But somehow Alice always wins. I walked downstairs to be with the rest of my family everyone looked at me. I sighed sometimes I hated Alice. Jasper and Carlisle went back to their work knowing that there was no reason to fight with Alice when she set her mind to something Dad and Edward growled but Mom put her hand on Dads arm and he calmed down. Edward continued to growl but it wasn't directed at me I turned around to find Nessie dressed in the exact same way.

"Alice" Edward growled,

"What?"

"What are they wearing?" I wasn't Jasper but I'm pretty sure anyone could feel the anger radiating off of Edward. Alice just looked at him and cocked her head to the side; whatever she thought must have aggravated him more because he growled again. She continued to stare and him and finally he calmed down continuing to glare at her. She smiled and turned to Jacob.

"Jacob…." She started,

"No, shorty I am not going to be your Barbie doll!" she sighed and turned to Nessie,

"Nessie will you…" she said, Nessie nodded and walked to Jake putting one hand on his cheek probably telling him to calm down and do as Alice said because he sighed, kissed Nessie on the lips, and reluctantly walked upstairs, Alice smiled and flashed over to Nessie giving her a kiss on the cheek before flashing upstairs to deal with Jake,

"Poor Jake" I said under my breath and everyone chuckled while upstairs Alice growled. I shook my head and walked over to Seth who smiled a tight smile at me I sighed and gave him a hug. "You don't like the outfit" I said as a statement not a question into his chest, I looked up at him and he shook his head, "Well I don't much like it either but I am doing as Alice says," he smiled and kissed my head.

"Okay now everyone's ready" Alice said coming down with Jake a moment later, "We need to get going now"

"Where are Alec, Jane, and Demetri?" I asked,

"Here" Jane said coming into the room with the other two at her flanks; they were wearing contacts because their red eyes would scare the townspeople. I sighed I didn't particularly like them especially Jane.

"Lets go" Edward said glaring at Alice one last time before walking into the garage. Alice sighed and followed him shaking her head. Carlisle and Esme were taking his Mercedes, Edward and Bella were taking her Ferrari, Alice and Jasper were taking her Porsche, Mom and Dad were taking mom's Maserati, Jake and Nessie were taking the Jeep. Jane, Alec, and Demetri would be taking the Volvo, Seth was going to be riding the Triumph, Leah would be riding the Harley, and I would be riding my Victory, I put on my helmet turned on my bike and rode out of the garage with the rest following me. With the headset in my ear I would be able to communicate with everyone else while we were on this ride. Since none of us were going to be driving in normal speed limits, we were going to make the trip from New Hampshire to Mystic Falls in four hours maybe three. We drove without stop a lot faster than the normal speed limit. Alice and Edward kept us informed if there was a cop and that was the only reason we slowed to the normal speed limit.

We were able to reach Mystic Falls in exactly 3 and half hours Carlisle had already set up a home for us to live in. Even though we don't need to rest, it was sunny outside and most of us cant go outside without sparkling, we were going to spend the day inside. When we were passing through Mystic Falls I realized how small this town was. I felt like I could run to one side to the other in record time. I knew everyone knew each other and sooner or later a welcoming comity would come knocking, it would probably be form the supernatural hating council. The house Carlisle got for us was magnificent, it was very large, a mansion with over ten rooms. It was incredible the house was very open, very light, and located deep in the forest with an abundance of animals. We were going to be careful and because we didn't want to attract attention to our selves. Jane, Alec, and Demetri were going to hunt in a different town so they didn't spark the council with any vampire ideas. My room was very large with a King sized bed for Seth and I. This would be the first time we would be sharing a room together. I was in my room with Seth he was laying on the bed and I was lying on the bed next to him leaning on his chest. I looked up at him to find him looking at me with such emotion. I sat up,

"Stop looking at me like that" I said he sat up and chuckled, we often had this discussion when he looked at me like that and I often amused him, he always played along,

"Like what?" he asked smiling,

"Like I am the most beautiful creature in the world, sometimes I feel like you look at me like I am a goddesses or something," while I spoke he mouthed every word because I had told him this so many times. When I finished speaking I stuck my tongue at him and he chuckled,

"How would you like me to look at you, like this?" he said scrunching his nose and squinting his eyes. I laughed and he laughed along with me. "I look at you like that because to me you are the most beautiful creature in the world," I looked down and he pulled me close and kissed my head, "No one else in the world compares to you,"

"Not even supermodels?" I asked and I felt him chuckle under me,

"Not even close" I smiled hugely and he chuckled, we lay in bed for a while just thinking until the sun went down. Then Alice knocked on the door letting us know she was here and it was time to go, Seth was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him but I knew it was necessary, I kissed him on the head and his eyes fluttered, when he saw me he smiled and kissed me on the lips. Then we stood up and walked downstairs where everyone was waiting. We walked outside and ran through the night with Jake, Seth and Leah in wolf forms. In short time we arrived at where all the troubles seemed to start, The Salvatore Boarding House. We let Carlisle talk to them first because out of all of us he was the most civilized. And if they were uncivilized we had ways of getting what we wanted. Carlisle walked to the door with the rest of us following he knocked; we waited about 30 seconds later the door opened to a brown haired girl with brown eyes. Next to Carlisle, Alice beamed,

"Hello" the girl said, "May I help you?" Alice hugged the shocked girl,

"You must be Elena" Alice said when she let go the shocked girl smiled and nodded, "You are the third doppelganger of the Petrova bloodline created to break the Hybrid curse, your birth parents were Isobel and John, you were adopted by Miranda and Grayson Gilbert who drowned on Wickery Bridge, You have a younger brother named Jeremy and your aunt Jenna was killed at the Sacrifice, you were turned in 2012 by falling off Wickery Bridge caused by Rebekah Mikaelson, you are loving, caring, and would do anything for her family. You are the complete opposite of Katherina Petrova aka Katherine Peirce." Elena looked confused and scared that someone could know so much about her when they only met a second ago.

"Alice" Jasper said softly, "You're scaring the poor girl"

"She is more than scared Jasper" Edward said chuckling, "I believe that her exact thoughts are 'what the hell is going on? Who are these people and how does the small one know so much about me?'"

"Stop it boys" Esme said in her motherly tone, "She looks like she is going to pass out any minuet" everyone except Carlisle and Esme chuckled including the wolves.

"You must excuse my children" Esme said, "They tend to get a little away from themselves especially Alice when meeting new people" Elena nodded still scared.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle said shaking Elena's hand she flinched slightly at his cold skin, "This is family, my wife Esme, my sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward and their mates Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice, that is Renesmee Edwards and Isabella's daughter and that's Jadelyn Rosalie and Emmett's daughter the three wolves in the back are Jacob, Seth, and Leah. The others are Jane, Alec, and Demetri," Elena nodded she seemed to be more calm now, probably thanks to Jasper I looked at him and he nodded once in confirmation.

"We don't mean to scare you and I apologize for my children's behavior." Esme said, "You see some of my children possess special gifts, Edward can read minds, Alice is can se the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Renesmee can project her thoughts to others, Jadelyn can control electricity and Bella can protect others from mental attacks. The others Jane, Alec, and Demetri have their own gifts, Jane can inflict pain with one look, Alec can cut of all your senses, and Demetri is a tracker with supernatural tracking skills." Elena seemed to understand she looked nervously to the wolves. Dad noticed that and laughed,

"Don't worry they wont bite unless you mess with their mates" he said smiling,

"I apologize about intruding at this late hour," Jane said coldly, "But we are here to help with your Klaus situation, you see he is causing a bit of too much attention and the Volturi need the situation handled," I gave her a glare and she just shrugged not caring,

"It would be better if we talk inside?" Carlisle said, "May we come in?" Elena looked conflicted, but then she nodded,

"Sure" she said stepping aside and letting us in, the wolves went into the woods to phase, "Where are they going?"

"There going to phase" Nessie said forgetting that she didn't know anything about shape shifters,

"Don't worry about it, it's complicated," I said, she nodded in understanding. A second later the boys came back Jake with his serious Alpha face on. I snorted rolling my eyes. Nessie looked at me confused and I pointed at Jake and she chuckled,

"Hi" Jacob said, "I'm Jacob and these are Seth and Leah" Elena nodded to them,

"Hey" she said,

"Elena what's going on?" a man with blue eyes said followed by two others,

"Stefan, Damon, Jeremy" Elena Said, "These are The Cullens and their friends" Alice had a very particular look on her face and then she smiled, we knew these people could be trusted, Carlisle spoke again,

"I am Carlisle and this is my family and some friends," Jacob snorted at the word friends partially referring to Seth and him being part of the family and how Jane, Alec, and Demetri, were not our friends they were just helping us right now. Nessie rolled her eyes and Seth chuckled, but Carlisle continued, "We are here because recently your little town has been causing a lot of trouble for the supernatural world. So we were sent to help resolve this problem."

"Sent by who the vampire king" the blue eyed one said sarcastically and we all chuckled except for Jane, Alec and Demetri, they glared, then Jane spoke,

"Listen Boy" she said coldly, "You will not mock the Volturi, we are here to help you solve your little problem, we have abilities that you have never even seen, abilities that your little witch will never be able to do because she is too weak, I hope you realize we are hear to help you…. So show a little respect,"

"Or what" he said mockingly and Jane smiled and looked to Carlisle

"Oh boy" Emmett said,

"He's going to get it" Jake agreed,

"Jane wait" Carlisle said,

"Carlisle I am tired of playing games" she said then she turned around and smiled at the man her eyes focusing on him. He screamed in pain and groaned falling on the floor Jane smiled and he screamed louder.

"Damon!" Elena yelled rushing to him the other two men where frozen in place in shock, "What are you doing to him?" she said frantically to Jane,

"I'm teaching him to show some respect," Jane said simply and Damon screamed again,

"Stop!" Elena said, "Please Stop!"

"Jane" Jasper said,

"That's enough sister, you've made your point" Alec said finally speaking, she looked at him and smiled warmly walking over to him. Damon stopped screaming and groaning and Elena helped him up hugging him.

"I hope you know boy that we don't play games, The Cullens may be a little more understanding but we do not mess around," Alec said,

"We understand" one of the men said, "I'm Stefan, Damon's brother" the youngest one who we now understood was Jeremy didn't say anything. "You said you were going to help us deal with Klaus. How?"

"We have a lot to discuss" Carlisle said,

"I wouldn't try that if I were you" Edward said to Damon probably reading his thoughts, "There is no way to kill us unless you are strong enough to rip us apart and burn the pieces which none of you are strong enough; we are stronger than the Originals or the Hybrids. None of you can kill us. But we can help you destroy Niklaus. Our gifs can help you,"

"Cold Ones" Stefan said,

"What?" Damon said, "Dammit! Cold Ones! Really?"

"What are cold ones?" Elena said,

"Cold Ones are a superior version of Vampires, we are stronger, faster, nothing can hurt us except for ripping us apart and burning the pieces. Some of us also have special abilities like for example Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, you already know my sisters gift and mine is just as dangerous I can dull the senses, Bella is a shield against mental attacks, Renesmee can project her thoughts unto others, Jasper can control your emotions, Demetri is a tracker and sweet Jade can control electricity"

"So you want to help kill Klaus?" Jeremy said,

"Yes" Alice said, "But first we need you to call your friends Caroline and Bonnie. We are also going to need Katherine."

"Great"


End file.
